CinderellaVPM style
by Lexidy
Summary: Ok,cinderella using VPM characters..Let me know wut u think!One chappie


Discalimer:I don't own VMP  
  
"Miyu!!!!!!Where are you,you lazy girl!"Miyu heard her step-mother scream,  
  
waking her from her peaceful slumber."Coming,step-mother."she shouted  
  
back,getting up and quickly getting dressed in her maids dress.'Pathetic.I'm   
  
a slave in my own home.'Miyu thought bitterly as she put her hair back in a  
  
low ponytail,not bothering to put it up in her usual style.She had lived this  
  
way for 10 years,ever since her Father had remarried and then died when  
  
she was 6.She was now 16.She had good looks,and even though she was  
  
filthy most of the time,her beauty was twice that of her stepsisters Lilith and  
  
Hisae.Though neither of the two girls weighed very much and their faces weren't  
  
exactly eye-sores,they were down right boring and cold.  
  
Miyu walked down the stairs from her attic bedroom and calmly made her way  
  
towards her step-mothers study,formerly her Father's.She knocked on the door  
  
and waited for her step-mother to acknowledge her."Come in."came the impatient  
  
response.She walked into the room and said quietly."You called,step-mother?"  
  
Lucinda peared at her step-daughter with disgust clear in her eyes,but it didn't even  
  
faze Miyu."I want you to go with your sisters to the market to choose fabrics for   
  
their new dresses,and also to see what this announcement is about.I'm too busy to  
  
go,oh,and wear something more decent."with that,Miyu was sent out.She quickly   
  
went up to her room and changed.She dressed in a pair of black leather pants and  
  
a deep green sleaveless shirt with rope ties on the sides.She had black leather boots  
  
and a deep green velvut cape.The outfit had been given to her by her Father,since he  
  
knew that she hated wearing dresses and skirts.  
  
Her step-mother had seen it,but she decided not to take it,saying that only servents  
  
like herself needed to wear boys clothes.She then put her hair up in a side bun with a   
  
braid hanging down from it,a red ribbon expertly woven into it.She left a small fringe of  
  
bangs hanging down her forehead and a couple of pieces around her ears.Miyu loved  
  
going into town,because it meant that she would be able to see her friend Chisato.Also,  
  
she was more accepted there then she was at home.That was another reason that her  
  
step-mother hated her,she wasn't fully human.Her Father had been a human,and her   
  
Mother had been a vampire.Miyu was lucky though,for she didn't need human blood  
  
to live.The only things she had really inherited from her Mother were her small,almost  
  
invisible fangs and her amber eyes.She was also able to levitate if she tried really hard.  
  
She raced down the stairs and dashed to the door to find her stepsisters already   
  
waiting there,both dressed in their usual flouncy,frilly dresses and both with their hair in  
  
the 'latest' styles,which Miyu thought looked riduculous."Finally!Lets get going!"Lilith  
  
said in her high and very annoying voice.Miyu pitied the pore men who would eventually  
  
marry them.The two bustled into the carriage awaiting them while Miyu mounted her  
  
horse,Shadow,and pulled her cape's hood up to block her face from the wind .She   
  
patted her black mare on the forehead,right on her white star birth mark,smiling when  
  
Shadow nuzzled her hand.She had always been very good with animals.She snapped  
  
her horse's reins slightly,and Shadow trotted just beside the carriage.Miyu didn't believe  
  
in using wips.  
  
Meanwhile,on route from the castle........  
  
"Tell me again why I must go to town?"a handsome young man of about 18 with blue hair  
  
and red eyes asked his companion in the carriage."You must announce the ball at the castle  
  
Larva.You are the prince you know,and your Father,King Garline wants you to choose a   
  
bride at it."Lemures reminded the young prince,who hated the idea of having to choose a  
  
bride."But I'm a demon!I'll live for much longer then any of those humans,which means that  
  
I will have to keep marrying them!!Plus,all those girls at the ball really want is my money,not  
  
me."Larva complained,gazing out the carriage window at the passing scenery.Lemures  
  
sighed,silently agreeing with the prince.In order for his bride to live as long as he would,  
  
Larva would either have to find a demon,vampire or half-vampire girl,and they were very  
  
hard to find.He decided that he would be quiet and get Larva out of there right after the  
  
announcement.  
  
Back with Miyu..........  
  
Once they got to the fabric shop,Miyu dismounted and tied Shadow to the post by the store.  
  
"Hurry up,Miyu!!We want to get the best fabrics we can!!"Hisae shouted at her,and she   
  
followed silently."Miyu!!It's about time!Mother,can you entertain the step-evil's for awhile?"  
  
Chisato silently asked her Mother,who smiled and shooed the two girls out the door."So,  
  
what do you want to do?We have an hour like usual."Chisato asked her friend,who shrugged.  
  
"I donno,just walk around I guess"Miyu said,and they started talking about anything and   
  
everything.Suddenly Miyu stopped,looking back in the direction that they had just come from.  
  
"What's wrong Miyu?"Chisato asked her."I feel like something bad is gonna happen.Come on,  
  
we gotta see what's wrong!"she shouted,running off."Hey,wait up!"Chisato called,running after  
  
her.  
  
When they got back to the main square,they saw what was wrong.A carriage was coming  
  
down the road,but way to quickly.It looked like the horses were out of control.Normally,  
  
this wouldn't be a big problem,but with a little girl standing right in the carriage's path,it was  
  
a HUGE problem."Kid,MOVE!!!!"Miyu called to the little girl,who didn't listen."Dam!!"she  
  
cursed,racing towards the little girl.She grabbed her in her arms and realized that the dam  
  
carriage was to close to get out of it's way now.'Dam.Everyone'l hate me,but it's better  
  
then getting hurt.'she decided,then sprung up into the air,levitating safely above the carriage  
  
with the little girl tucked safely in her arms.  
  
Larva.........  
  
Larva was running down the streets,Lemures desperately trying to keep up with him.He   
  
felt that something bad was going to happen,and had jumped out of the carriage and run  
  
down the path.Because he was a demon,he was faster then most horses,and he wanted  
  
to try and keep anything extreamely bad from happening.He turned into the main square  
  
and stopped short,not really believing what he saw.There was a carriage in the middle of  
  
the square,and the horses were going crazy,trying to get at something in the air.The thing  
  
that amazed him was what the horses were after.Levitating just above them,and currently  
  
trying to dodge their attacks,was a girl of about 16 with brown hair in a bun/braid and   
  
golden eyes cradling a young child in her arms.  
  
'She must have vampire blood'he realized,then turned his attention to the horses.'Demon  
  
horses.'he realized.They were fairly common,but they hated anyone with vampire blood.  
  
"Hey,can someone please get these horse's away from me so I can land?!?"the girl called  
  
out,her voice sounding like bells to Larva.He rushed forward,grabbing the reins of both  
  
horse's and pulling them out from underneath the girl.She sighed in releif once they were  
  
far away,and slowly descended to the ground."Marie!!"a women cried,rushing forward  
  
to gather her child in her arms."I'm sorry about that,Mrs. Baker.I hope your daughters  
  
alright.I understand if you all hate me now and want me to leave."the girl said quietly,  
  
starting to turn away."Miyu,child!Why on earth do you think that we would hate you  
  
after you just saved my child!You have done nothing to any of us to make us think bad  
  
of you."Mrs. Baker told the girl,now known as Miyu,whose eyes held hope."You mean,  
  
you don't mind that I'm half vampire?"she asked,and Mrs. Baker nodded,holding her  
  
arms out to the girl.  
  
Miyu launched herself into the older womens arms,crying happily.Miyu had been like a second   
  
daughter to the women,ever since Miyu's own Mother had died."Shh,it's alright Miyu.But I think  
  
that you still have someone to thank for getting rid of the horses."Mrs. Baker said,and Miyu   
  
nodded turning to look at the man who had helped her.She couldn't help but stare for a minute,  
  
he was so handsome.His eyes were like rubies,sparkling in the sunlight.He was staring at her to,  
  
amazed by her grace and beauty,even in mens clothing.But the thing that astonished him the   
  
most was that she was half vampire.They both snapped out of their trances at the same time,  
  
and Miyu smiled as she walked towards him."Thankyou for stopping those horses.The demon  
  
ones don't like me very much.My name is Miyu,by the way."she held her hand out to shake.He  
  
took her hand in his,reveling at the velvety softness of her skin."No problem.My name is Larva."  
  
he shook her hand,returning her smile.  
  
"Miyu!!!"Chisato called,pushing throught he crowd to get to her friend."Come on!You are coming  
  
to the festival,arn't you?"she asked."But I don't have a dress."Miyu said,and Mrs. Baker waved   
  
away her worry's."Both of you come with me,and I'll find you something to wear.And you,young  
  
man,Larva was it?If you would like to go to the festiavl as well,then follow me and we will get   
  
you something to wear as well."Mrs Baker said,and the three smiled at her."Thank you,Mam,I  
  
think that I will take you up on that offer.See you later,Lemures."Larva called to his companion  
  
as he walked off with the three women.Lemures stared after him,realizing that he would probably   
  
have to announce the ball himself.Sighing,he decided to go see where the carriage had gotten to.  
  
10 Minutes Later.........  
  
Larva was now dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a normal black shirt.He looked  
  
fairly good,and he liked these clothes better then the ones that he had to wear at the palace.  
  
In the other room...  
  
"Are you sure it's alright for me to wear this,Mrs. Baker?It's beautiful!!"Miyu asked the older women,  
  
as she spun around,admiring the dress.It had spaghetti straps and most of it was a light bluish green  
  
color with a white stripe running down the front.It also had extra unattatched sleeves that hung from  
  
her elbow and ran past her hands,but were open so that she could still use her hands."Of course I'm  
  
sure,Miyu dear.It's your's now,since I doubt that it will fit me."Mrs. Baker said,and they all exited the  
  
room and made their way to the festival with Larva.  
  
They enjoyed themselves very much,and Miyu didn't stop dancing until she had to change and go  
  
find her stepsisters.She tried to return the dress to Mrs. Baker,but the older woman wouldn't have  
  
it,saying that Miyu should have something nice and feminin to wear,and that she would just have to  
  
hide it from her stepmother.Larva accompenied the two girls back to the fabric shop before realizing  
  
he should be getting back to the castle."It was very nice meeting you,Lady Miyu.Perhaps we shall  
  
meet again?"He said,bending down to kiss her hand.Miyu blushed slightly before smiling and   
  
responding."Maybe we will.It was nice to meet you to,Larva."she said,and he left,trying to figure   
  
out why his heart was beating faster.'That girl.She's beautiful,kind,caring,not to mention brave and  
  
intelligent.Something about her makes my heart beat faster.I hope that I will see her again.'Larva  
  
thought to himself as he climbed into his carriage,coming face to face with Lemures who said that  
  
he had already handed out the invitations to the ball.Larva couldn't help hoping Miyu would be there.  
  
Back with Miyu......  
  
Once Larva had left,Miyu and Chisato entered the dress shop only to stop dead at the sight   
  
before them.Girls their own age and some even older were running around franticlly,some   
  
even fighting over certain pieces of fabric.They carefully made their way over to the counter  
  
before dashing behind it."Mom,what's going on?!?This place is a mad house!"Chisato   
  
exclaimed,her Mother turning slightly exhausted eyes on her.The elder woman sighed,smiling slightly  
  
at her daughter and her friend."It's the announcement.There's a ball being held to try and find  
  
a wife for the prince.Chisato,hurry and go pick out some fabric for your own gown.You'd better  
  
go quick,seeing as it is almost all gone."she said,and Chisato hurried off into the mess of people.  
  
"Miyu,I have something for you.The person handing out the invitations called out your name,  
  
and I managed to grab it before your stepsisters could get a hold of it and trash it.Here."she   
  
said,handing Miyu a fancy looking envelope.  
  
She opened the envelope,took out the piece of paper,and began reading.  
  
Dear Miss Yamano,  
  
You are here by invited to the ball celebrating the Prince's birthday.It will be held on  
  
August 10,exactly two days from now.Please arrive on time and bring a mask,as it is  
  
a masqerade ball.King Garline,Queen Carlua and Prince Larva hope to see you there.  
  
Miyu almost dropped the paper when she read the name.She scanned over it a few   
  
more times before realising that it did indeed say that the prince's name was Larva.She  
  
read a little bit more,then swept her gaze down to the bottom of the page.There,plain  
  
for her to see,was a sketch of the prince.Her heart fluttered in her chest when she   
  
realised that the same man who had helped her earlier that afternoon was none other  
  
then the prince himself.She quickly folded the invitation up and stuffed it into her pocket,  
  
quickly checking with Chisatos mother to make sure that her step-sisters had left,and  
  
raced out the door.She mounted Shadow and rode quickly back to her house.  
  
The night of the ball........  
  
"Miyu!!Hurry up with my hair and get my shoes!!"Lilith screeched at the girl,who   
  
just finished as quickly as she could then handed her her shoes.When they were all  
  
done,Miyu had to try hard to not laugh.In her eyes,they looked like big frilly wedding  
  
cakes."Come girls,it's time for the ball.And,you,Miyu,I want this whole room scrubbed  
  
before we get back,understand?"Lucinda sneered at her,then closed the door before  
  
Miyu could answer.  
  
Miyu went up to her room,tears threatning to fall from her eyes.She had really wanted to  
  
go to the ball,to see Larva again.She went to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress that  
  
Mrs. Baker had given to her.She slipped it on and smiled when she looked in the mirror.  
  
It was only now that Miyu realised that she was the spitting image of her Mother.She   
  
went downstairs,still wearing the dress,and stood in the middle of the front foiere.The  
  
sound of ballroom music sounded in her head,and she wondered why it sounded so  
  
familer.She began twirling around the room,imagining that she was dancing with prince  
  
Larva,having a great time.  
  
She stopped when she heard the doorbell chime.Quickly making her way to the door,  
  
she was suprised to see Chisato and her Mother there,carying a few parcels."Why are  
  
you guys here?Why arn't you at the ball?"Miyu asked,cocking her head curiously."Oh  
  
we arn't going to the ball,but you are."Chisato said,smiling at her friends confused face.  
  
"How?I have no dress and no way of getting there."she said,stepping aside so that the  
  
two could enter."We have it all planned out.Now,go get dressed in these."Chisato's  
  
Mother told her,handing her the parcels.Miyu nodded before heading upstairs to her  
  
room.  
  
After about ten minutes,she came down."You look beautiful Miyu."Chisato said,and  
  
her friend smiled.The dress had a dark green velvut bodice with gold trimming the  
  
square neckline.The top of the sleeves were made out of a silky white material,then  
  
there was a line of gold trim before coming out into a sheer white fabric that formed  
  
big drapping sleeves.The skirt was made of the same material as the top of the sleeves.  
  
"Thankyou so much.I"Miyu whispered to the two,who smiled."Don't forget about these."  
  
Chisato's Mother said,holding out a pair of sparkling glass slippers.Miyu stepped into  
  
them and lifted up her skirts for a minute to admire them.  
  
"And these."Chisato said,holding out a pair of emerald green fairy wings,which she  
  
attached to the back of Miyu's dress.She also slipped an emerald pendent over her  
  
friends head."Now,get going.You don't want to miss the ball."Miyu smiled at them  
  
before taking her emerald mask and invitation and going outside,waving goodbye  
  
as the carriage rode to the palace.  
  
At the ball........  
  
"Must I do this Mother?All of these girls are much to flirtatious and boring."Larva  
  
complained to his Mother.Queen Carlua sent him a warning look,meaning that he  
  
would continue.Larva sighed,closing his eyes for a second.Everyone in the room  
  
was wearing a mask except for he and his parents,to show that they were the royals.  
  
He snapped his attention over to the stairs when he heard everyone gasp,and that is  
  
where his gaze stayed.At the top of the stairs stood a young women in emerald velvut  
  
and white silk,a simple combination,but beautiful on this stunning creature.  
  
She wore a simple emerald mask,an emerald pendant,emerald wings,and a pair of glass  
  
slippers adorned her dainty feet.His gaze lingered on her stunning amber eyes for a   
  
minute and took in the sight of her hair.His heart beat sped up when he realised who it  
  
was.'Miyu.'he thought as he stood up and began making his way towards her.Miyu  
  
blushed and smiled when Larva stopped before her,dropping an aquward curtsie.He  
  
lifted her hand to his lips,placing a gentle kiss their before standing strait and looking  
  
deep into her eyes."Would you like to dance?"he asked her,and she nodded,still timid.  
  
He led her onto the dance floor,her hand in his and his other on her waist.They began  
  
swaying to the music,so lost in each others eyes that Miyu didn't notice her step-sisters  
  
glaring daggers at her,and Larva didn't notice his parents almost jumping for joy.They  
  
swirled around and around,never once stopping,only the music and that moment in time  
  
were important to them.After dancing so much that their feet started to hurt,Larva led  
  
Miyu out to the gardens,where they sat on a stone bench and gazed at the stars.  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight Miyu."Larva spoke finally,turning her face towards  
  
him.A small amount of pink crept onto her cheeks,and she smiled shyly at him."And  
  
you look very handsome,prince Larva."she said,and he shook his head."Please don't  
  
call me prince.Just Larva is fine."he told her,and she giggled."Alright Larva."she said,  
  
and he relaxed a bit more.They talked for awhile,forgetting everything around them.  
  
Each stole glances at the other several times,and they had begun unknowingly moving   
  
closer together until they were right next to each other.  
  
Larva's arm had somehow wond up around Miyu's shoulders and she sighed,smiling as  
  
she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.He looked down at her,finally  
  
understanding why his heart beat so much faster when she was around.He loved her.  
  
Without really thinking about what he was doing,Larva leaned his head down and placed  
  
his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.Miyu stiffened at first,then leaned into the kiss,coming to  
  
terms with her feelings as well.Then the sound of the clock striking midnight was heard,  
  
and Miyu pulled back with wide eyes."Oh no,is it twelve!I'm sorry,I have to go,I have to  
  
be back before twelve.!!"she cried,pulling from Larva's embrace and rushing back towards  
  
the ballroom.  
  
As soon as Larva had registered what had happened,he was off after Miyu in a flash.He  
  
caught a glimpse of her running out the main doors and dashed in that direction,avoiding  
  
any unwanted suitors.When he got to the top of the stairs,he was just in tiem to see her  
  
carriage disapear around a corner.His heart gave a lurch,and he sighed in defeat.That's   
  
when soemthing caught his eye.On one of the steps lay a dainty glass slipper,which Miyu  
  
must have accidentally left there.He ran down and picked it up,cradeling it in his arms.He   
  
knew how to find her now.Certainly more then one girl in this kingdom would fit the slipper,  
  
and most likely more then one would be named Miyu.But would there be more then one   
  
girl named Miyu who would fit it?Highly unlikely.That settled,Larva headed back inside.  
  
Tomorow,he would find the Miyu who fit the slipper,and make her his bride.  
  
The Next morning at Miyu's....  
  
"Miyu!Hurry up with our breakfast!We want to be ready for when the prince comes to  
  
call!"Miyu heard her step-mother shout through the kitchen door,and she sighed before  
  
replieing."Coming step-mother!"she called,walking into the room and setting a plate of  
  
bacon and eggs in front of each of them before heading to her room.She had to get out  
  
of here before Larva came,or else he would see her.Not that she didn't want to see him  
  
again,it's just that she was afraid of what he would think when he saw her.She pushed  
  
those thought's out of her head as she pulled on her good outfit,the one she had first met  
  
Larva in.She hid her gown from the ball in the back of her cupboard before sneaking  
  
down the stairs.Her heart beat sped up when she realised that they were already there,  
  
and were talking in the living room.She snuck down to just beside the doorway,then   
  
dashed past as quickly as she could.'Please say they didn't see me.'Miyu prayed   
  
silently as she made her way out the backdoor and to Shadows stall.  
  
After mounting her horse,she quietly and sllowly lead her to the gates of the backyard.  
  
She planned on going right past the carriage and guards,and as long as she acted as if  
  
nothing was wrong and she was supposed to be going out,she would be able to get  
  
past them fine.She settled down a little when she got to right beside the carriage,but  
  
it didn't last long.She froze as soon as she heard her step-mothers voice shouting at  
  
her from the dooorway."And where do you thing you are going,worthless child?"Lucinda  
  
sneered from the doorway.  
  
Back a few minutes.....  
  
Larva had come to the last house in the country.He had found several girls who had fit   
  
the slipper,but their names were not Miyu.And the ones who were names Miyu didn't  
  
fit the slipper.He bent down and tryed the slipper on the first girls foot,it didn't fit.Just  
  
as he was going to out it on the other girl,he thought he saw a blur of green and black  
  
rush past the door,but he could've just imagined it.Or so he thought until the elder   
  
woman's face took on an angered look,and she stormed off to the front door.He got  
  
up and silently followed after her,staying about a foot behind her when she stopped,  
  
opening the front door.He started when he heard her shout at something outside the  
  
door."And where do you think you are going,worthless child?"is what she said,and  
  
Larva immediantly came forward at the responding voice."Away from you!!"he knew  
  
that voice.He pushed the lady aside,and stepped out into the light.  
  
Miyu froze,all courage and hope leaving her heart.He was there,looking strait at her,  
  
their eyes locked.'No,why must this happen to me?'she wondered silently as he slowly  
  
began to walk towards her.She quickly realised that she was being disrespectful,and   
  
slid of her horse to fall on her knees,head bent so she couldn't see his face.She heard  
  
him stop right in front of her,and he bent down to his knees.She felt his hand on her chin,  
  
and her gaze rose to meet his.They stayed like that for a while,simply staring at each   
  
other,before Larva smiled,trying to relax her a little."Hello again,Miyu.So we meet again."  
  
he spoke,and she smiled timidley up at him,fianlly letting go of a bit of her stress.  
  
"I suppose,my lord."she said,and he chuckled at her."You wouldn't mind trying this on  
  
for me would you,Miyu?"he asked her,pulliing her to her feet and showing her the slipper.  
  
"Not at all."she said,and held her foot out after she slipped her shoe off.He slipped it onto  
  
her foot,smiling when it fit perfectly.He smiled even more when Miyu retracted the other  
  
one from her saddlebag and slipped it on."Will you be my bride,Miyu,my love?"he  
  
whispered,afraid of rejection."Nothing would make me happier."she whispered back,and  
  
he lowered his lips to hers,sealing the deal with a passionet kiss.He whisked her off to the  
  
palace,and they were married within a week.And they lived Happily ever after.  
  
Ok,hope you guys all liked that.My first try at rewriting a fairytail using an anime.K,  
  
chow for now  
  
Lexidy 


End file.
